<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a boat out on the ocean (I'm rocking you to sleep) by LittleMissAgrafina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106941">Like a boat out on the ocean (I'm rocking you to sleep)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina'>LittleMissAgrafina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Be Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Age Regression/De-Aging, And it belongs to his family and kids, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Comfort, Cuddly Peter Parker, De-Aged Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I love that sleepy peter parker is a tag, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, This is honestly the softest thing ive written in ages, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey there, Roo." Tony whispered to the little child, slowly kneeling in front of him and giving him a small smile as he wiped away a few stray tears from rosy cheeks. "Whats'a matter, huh? You have a nightmare?" </p><p>Peter nodded, his chin wobbling and tears welling up in his doe eyes once again. He made little grabby hands towards Tony and the man instantly scooped him up, holding him gently to his chest with one arm and cradling the back of his head with the other.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>Peter is accidently de-aged and Tony and Morgan come to his rescue when he has a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Be Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a boat out on the ocean (I'm rocking you to sleep)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjazzz/gifts">Ninjazzz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the lovely Ninjazzz3 who requested either Peter or Tony being de-aged. I hope you like it, Ninsy! In addition to that, it is used for this weeks Discord prompt which was dance:)</p><p>And I also I just wanna say that I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to get to my tumblr prompts guys! I've been having a rough time with my mental health, school, and work as well so writing my prompts has taken me a while since I really want to put as much work into them as I can to make them perfect for yall.<br/>Now, I figured I'd give you guys some proper fluff after the last couple works in this Discord series so here ya go! I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, wait, wait, wait. So lemme just me get this straight," May's voice echoed through the lab, her astonishment clearly seen thanks to the video call she and Tony were currently on. "Peter was hit by two different spells and the effects of the two combined together managed to turn him into a kid again?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face, using the other to support a now very young and very much asleep Peter on his lap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's about it, yeah. There was a wannabe Voldemort that decided to make an appearance after he decided he was the all powerful lord of the mystic arts or some shit like that."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The others didn't want to take any chances so we called in Strange for some help since the sorcerer side of the villains are a bit out of our usual Tuesday routine. Between all of us we managed to get the situation handled pretty fast but there was a little scrabble towards the end and a stray spell got fired towards Peter."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony saw the small flare of panic in May's eyes and he rushed to carry on explaining before she interrupted and started stressing herself out. "Strange shot his own spell to try and stop it but it was too slow to fully block it and they merged together just before hitting Peter. With the distraction of those spells, the others were able to apprehend Lord Wannabe while Strange and I took care of Peter."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That still doesn't explain how we ended up with a spider baby instead of a spider teen, Tony. I'm pretty sure the sorcerer wasn't just throwing around spells to turn people into children." May raised an eyebrow at him in a way that reminded Tony way too much of his mother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, why are Italian women so terrifying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he wasn't." Tony paused. This was the part that he was slightly hesitant to tell May. Yes, it was fine now but the danger of the situation had still been very real and prominent in the moment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The spell that was going to hit Peter was apparently one that would reverse the natural state of whatever it hit until they, essentially, became the dust they once started from. When it mixed with Strange's spell trying to block it by freezing it in time, the effect was that it de-aged Peter back to around three or four years old."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>May nodded, taking it all surprisingly well. Way better than Tony himself had taken it although he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. He was the definition of cool and collected after all. And no, no one was allowed to give the many many instances proving him to be the opposite of calm and collected where Peter was concerned.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>May speaking brought Tony back from his thoughts. "And that was the only effect? No injuries or anything else to be worried about?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Tony shook his head. "Nothing else of major concern besides the obvious. "He nodded down to the still asleep child in his arms. "And he still has all his memories and powers as far as we can tell, it's just the body and mindset that got a bit of a reset."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>May couldn't help but feel relieved to hear that. She couldn't imagine having to tell Peter about his parents or Ben all over again or even begin to know how to explain everything about the spider bite and Tony. "That's good. Do you know how much longer he's going to be like this for?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"According to Strange the spells should wear off in a few weeks and he will most likely just revert back to his actual age and size." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, considering his track record I'm definitely grateful that it wasn't anything worse. I'll try and get up to you guys by morning if that's alright? I don't want to chance driving in the dark with the roads still full of ice." As much as May wanted to get to her kid to reassure herself that he was really okay, she knew that she still had to be logical and careful and driving on roads riddled with black ice at night wasn't the way to go.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be okay with him until tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded, shooting her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, we'll be fine, May. Clint is letting us use some of Cooper's old clothes until we can buy some for Pete tomorrow so we're all good here for now. Besides, Morgan is having the time of her life now that he's younger."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>May gave a chuckle at that. "Oh I'm sure she is. She adores that boy so much. It must be a dream come true for her to have a "little" brother now. Anyway, the boss is calling so I have to go. I'll be up there tomorrow! Take care of our kid, Tony."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was woken up that night by little footsteps and sniffles. Sleep was quickly brushed away as he sat up, Friday automatically turning the lights up until it was just bright enough to see without disturbing Pepper sleeping next to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was momentarily surprised to see a little Peter instead of Morgan thanks to the small footsteps, before he remembered the events of the now previous day seeing as it was just after 3am thanks to a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony made his way quickly and quietly out of bed, used to the same routine when Morgan had nightmares and he woke up before Pepper did. He bent down, back only protesting slightly thanks to the small amount of extremis that found its home in his blood after his use of the gauntlet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, Roo." Tony whispered to the little child, slowly kneeling in front of him and giving him a small smile as he wiped away a few stray tears from rosy cheeks. "Whats'a matter, huh? You have a nightmare?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, his chin wobbling and tears welling up in his doe eyes once again. He made little grabby hands towards Tony and the man instantly scooped him up, holding him gently to his chest with one arm and cradling the back of his head with the other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping out of the room, Tony padded quietly down the hall. Just before he reached the stairs he heard a creak from behind them and turned around to see Morgan's head peeking out from her door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing up, Mongoose? Little Stark's are supposed to be asleep, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heard Petey get up, Daddy. Is he okay?" Morgan matched her father's still hushed voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony felt like his heart was melting right then and there. He would never get over how much it meant that his two kids, despite having no blood relationship between them, loved each other so much. "Yeah, baby, he's okay. Just had a bad dream but we're gonna go and help Petey get some sleep again."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His daughter stared up at them, intelligent eyes scanning them for a moment before she disappeared back into her room only to come back a few moments later with her favourite Hulk blanket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She marched up to the two of them and pulled Tony's shirt, asking him to lean down and he did so, careful not to drop Peter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Petey," she whispered, feeling instantly happy when her brother gave her a small wave. "You can borrow my Brucie blanket. It makes the bad dreams go away."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Morgie." Peter whispered back as Tony took the blanket and wrapped it around the little boy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart feeling like it could literally swell out of his chest because of his sweet children, Tony stood up again. "Thank you, Morgan. Are you okay to go to bed or do you wanna come with Petey and I?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan shook her head. "I'm okay, Daddy. Take care of Petey? You can dance him like you do with me cuz it makes me sleep really nice?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure will, Morgs. Go get some sleep, Little Miss."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, the girl went back to her room and peeked her head out once more. "Night night, Daddy. Night night, Petey."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Morgan."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head ducked away and Tony waited to hear her get under her covers before he continued down to the living room and perched on the edge of the coffee table for a moment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pete? You still awake, Bud?" Peter nodded and Tony shifted him back away from his chest so he could look at his kid's face. "We're gonna choose some music to play quietly okay? You wanna choose or me, Bambino?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter lay back against his chest. "You." It was said quietly but decidedly as well.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Tony got up, making sure the Hulk blanket was still wrapped around Peter, and moved to and open spot in front of one of the windows looking out across the lake.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fri, can you play Morgan's Tiptoe playlist for me, please?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft music soon filled the air. Song after song playing as Tony held Peter close, shifting and swaying in a dance that you only knew when you held a child in your arms. He swayed and shifted, moving around in patternless circles and lines that had Peter relaxing further and further until he was fast asleep against Tony's shoulder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter slept, but Tony carried on dancing. He felt at peace with the music softly echoing around him as his son in all but blood slumbered restfully in his arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Having a family hadn't always been in the cards for Tony. The fear of being the father to a young child the way that Howard had been to him… well, it was enough to make him nervous at the thought of having his own family even as much as he desired it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony never wanted to make a child feel unwanted the way that he had been made to feel. He never wanted them to feel that they weren't loved, important, or valued.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was ever a time that Tony could have kids of his own, the last thing he would do was make them feel as he had felt growing up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Any child of his would be loved and cherished with all that Tony had. It was a promise to himself that he would never break.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing with Pepper as they watched Morgan and Peter race across the yard towards them, both trying to be the first to hug them, Tony couldn't help but feel as if he had fulfilled the promise to himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is entirely unbetad and unedited so I apologise for any and all mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>